


Leave Me

by marshv



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank tries to cope with how much he still loves Gerard even after several years. Unfortunately, Gerard doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is unlike anything I usually write. Most of what I write is smut haaaa
> 
> I woke up at 3am and couldn't sleep and I had this kicking around so...

Frank started seeing him a week ago. He was too short, too skinny, and not nearly as pretty, but he was close enough for him. 

His wife noticed how it started, and how it had been a constant thing during their marriage. Always quietly hovering above their heads during every conversation, every date, every time they had sex. So she left. She wasn't angry when she opened their door for the last time. Frank still got to see the kids. So it was okay. Things were better this way.

The kid he was seeing didn't say anything. It was like he was some sort of trickster. He knew what he was doing and everything he had done, he had done it deliberately.

Gerard called Frank at eight in the morning. The kid gave him an apologetic smiled and mouthed the words 'I'll leave' before he left their bedroom and Frank alone to his phonecall. Frank didn't even notice he had gone.

Frank could feel himself shaking. He knew Gerard noticed. He unfollowed him on twitter when Frank made the news public. Maybe posting a picture of himself and his boyfriend wasn't a good idea.

“Frank.”

Frank couldn't breathe. Gerard's breath was silent. His voice unreadable.

“Hi, Gee.” he sounded as friendly as possible. Like they hadn't talked in a few days rather than six months.

“Stop it.” he snapped and Frank held his breath. “Don't call me that. Frank this needs to stop.”

Frank knew exactly what he was talking about.

“How are you, Gee? It's been a long time.”

“It's been eight years, Frank. Eight. What the fuck are you doing?”

“We went to see this band the other night. You would have liked them. Kyle did. So I know you would too.”

Frank felt the line muffle and could distinctly hear an angry growl on the other side of the line. Then Gerard spoke again.

“You are thirty-two years old. You have three children. You have a woman who loves you. Did you even stop to think about anything? At all?”

“It wasn't working out. I'm happier now. Kyle makes me happy. You would like him.”

“You're sick, Frank. You need to get help. I have the numbers of some really great doctors. I'm going to give them to you and you're going to go see one of them. You need to move on. It's been eight years this is absolutely ridiculous.”

Frank's throat clenched at hearing Gerard repeat himself and he whined.

“You just left, Gee! I woke up alone and cold. And then four days later you get married? What did you expect!? I couldn't stop crying. I still can't stop crying. Every night I'm with him I just think of you. It was the same with Jamia but now it's even worse. Did you ever stop to think about how I feel?”

“God Frank shut the fuck up. You're so fucking stupid you had a perfect life and you're throwing it all away for some kid you saw in a crappy band in a crappy bar. You're not thinking rationally.”

“I'm not thinking rationally? _I'm_ not? All you care about is your stupid fantasy life. And that's why you did it isn't it? That's why you rushed into some marriage and popped out a kid before anyone had a chance to blink. Living 'the good life' in a suburbian paradise with a white picket fence and a wife and kid but you're still a drunk piece of shit who can't stop to think of anyone else for two seconds of his life!”

He was breathing. Crying. He'd never felt this angry. A fire was building inside him and Frank was having serious trouble keeping it under control. His tears were hot, and burned his face, they did not evoke sympathy.

Gerard was still there. Frank knew because he heard the TV over the line. He finally breathed into the reciever, breath shaking. And Frank couldn't tell if he was upset or angry.

“Fuck. You. Fuck you, Frank.” and hung up. Just like that.

Frank stared straight ahead. He wasn't looking at anything. He couldn't see anything anyway. Everything burned red hot and fire. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kick and fight and burn the world to the ground and die struggling to breath in the ash and smoke.

But he didn't.

Instead he got up, traced the pathway from the bedroom to the living room. And he held on to the last thing he had.

He wasn't going to let this one go.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I got the ages/years right. I just kinda guessed. Hopefully it wasn't too distracting.


End file.
